Running Late
by ShadesofJades
Summary: [Slightly AU] Takes place before Midori appears on Seiji's right hand. What happens when poor Midori wakes up late? Everything just goes out of order!


Author's Note: Hey guys, kuro no tsubasa here. This story takes place before Midori shows up on Seiji's right hand and it's in Midori's pov. Also! This story follows the anime not the manga. In the manga, Midori didn't watch him from the train station. Come to think of it . . they have a pretty cool train.

Disclaimer: I don't own Midori . . . or Seiji . . . -sigh-

Running Late

There he was. The object of my affection, the keeper of my heart, the boy I'm in love with . . . Seiji Sawamura. Every day, as he gets off at the train station, I admired him from afar. I've been doing it for sometime now and I've memorized almost everything about him. The way he walks, the expression he wears everytime he goes home after a fight, where each visual bruise he's gotten, and the sigh he makes after he gets rejected from a girl. I feel my heart jump painfully at that thought. My Seiji. How could they? Can't they see what a wonderful guy he is? Sure he gets into fights and is known for his nickname "Mad Dog Sawamura" but he has his soft side. He's wonderful, charming, and caring. If they would just give him some time to get to know him. But then again, if that were to happen I wouldn't get a chance with Seiji! I sighed and watched him dissapear around the corner and out of my sight. Like I would ever get a chance with him ever! I'm too shy and can't even build up the courage to just go up and say hi to him. And when I do get the courage, I usually chicken out. I keep staring at the corner like he would show up and whisk me away. But that doesn't happen and I begin my way home.

* * *

"You're a bit late, my dear." says my mother as I walk thorough the door. I had taken my time into getting home, thinking of Seiji all the way. I smile at my mother to assure her that nothing bad had happened to me. 

"I'm a slow walker mom, you should know that. And besides, I went over to a friend's house to get help with my homework." She nods and smiles brightly at me.

"Makie has already made dinner. Come and let's eat, dear." For some odd reason, I didn't feel hungry. I wanted to just lay down and sleep.

"No thanks mom, I'm a little tired. May I go to bed?" She gave me a concerned look before letting me retire to my bedroom. I was so tired that I just flopped onto my bed ready to snooze away, but thoughts of Seiji were keeping me from going to sleep and I groaned. My eyes traveled to the picture of Seiji on my desk and I stared at it for a while. Finally I reached out to pick it up and I studied the picture more. That look on his face was priceless. He looks so bored and I couldn't help but smile a little. I hugged the picture close to my heart while I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

The sun was shining through my window and onto my face. I groaned and shielded my eyes from the rays, wanting to go back to sleep. I rolled over to my side and glanced at my clock near my bed. 7:15. A few more minutes . . . I shot up from my bed! 7:15! I was going to be late! I ran around in circles, panicking a bit. Oh no! Oh no! I'm going to be late!! I'm never late! I quickly ran to my closet and pulled out a clean uniform and ran to the bathroom. Not a good way to start the morning.

Today started off bad. It went from waking up late, to taking a really cold shower, to slipping on the bathroom floor and falling on my butt, to being lectured by Makie about remembering to set my alarm clock, to having a half burt breakfast and half burnt lunch (Makie almost forgot she was cooking), and hurting my shin on the way out the door. I sighed. Can this day get any worse? I ran up the steps to the train station hoping that I won't miss the train and get to school in the nick of time. But fate was being cruel to me and decided to make me a clutz today. I was running up the stairs when I missed a step and felt myself losing my balance. I was going to fall backwards! I felt gravity pulling me down and I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the painful fall I was going to endure. But it never came. Instead I felt two strong arms catch me and help me regain my balance.

"You alright?" I heard my rescuer ask me. I opened my eyes and slowly turned around. I gasped at who it was. Seiji Sawamura. The guy of my dreams. I stood there staring at him. He was right in front of me. And he saved me! Seiji sawamura, my big time crush, saved me!! I must have been staring at him for a while because he cocked his head to the side and tapped my head.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" I quickly snapped out of it and blushed a deep red.

"I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to space out like that." I quickly said. Seiji gave me a grin and I swore I could've melted.

" 'S alright. But anyways, you okay? You didn't get hurt right?" I shook my head. He's so caring!

"N-No! I'm okay! Thank you for saving me from my fall" I bowed to him. And he chuckled.

"No problem. But you better hurry up or your train will take off without you." I looked behind me and my train was already there, boarding passengers.

"Kyaa! I'm gonna be late!" I quickly turn back to him.

"Thank you so much Seiji Sawamura-kun!" He cocked his eyebrow at me.

"You know me?" I nodded and blushed a little.

"Yeah, you're 'Mad Dog Sawamura'. Almost everyone knows you." he nodded.

"Okay yeah. No problem . . . ummm"

"Midori, Midori Kasugano."

"Ah, your welcome Midori." I turned and ran to catch my train. I got to the doors when I heard him yell,

"It was nice meeting you Midori!" I poked my head out the door to see him waving at me. I blushed again and waved back at him. I moved my head so the doors would close and I sat down, placing my hand over my heart to still it's rapid beating. I smiled. Today doesn't seem too bad.

End!

So what did you think? Liked it? Hate it? Comment me and tell me how you feel about my fic! Thank you!


End file.
